Monica
by Basilikos
Summary: Orson reflects on his love for his wife and his betrayal of Renais.


Summary: Orson reflects on his love for his wife and his betrayal of Renais.

* * *

><p>You remember the time when she was dying.<p>

–No, the time when she had become gravely ill. It was a new illness, deadly and toxic, that would creep through her limbs and infiltrate her organs until it reached her heart. Her body entered a sleeplike state to prevent it from spreading. Her heartbeat had slowed, _slowed_, so that the diseased blood would not defile the rest of her. Even the physicians couldn't find her pulse.

You pledged to stay by her side until she awoke. Her body was fighting off the disease, and once it had won, she would no longer have any need for her trance. Then, she would awaken.

You never left that room. The servants brought all the meals, the physicians made their daily visits. The palace crumbled around you. One healer told you she was dead. You rid yourself of his services immediately. You did not tolerate incompetence. Any fool could see she was still alive. Her skin, pale from the strain of fighting the disease, her frame, thin from lack of food – were these all not proof of her survival?

Then, he came.

He would need two days, he claimed, two days alone with her, and she would be well once more.

You asked him for the price.

Betray Renais, he replied. Go with Ephraim to attack Grado, then deliver him to me once it fails. Take Eirika's bracelet, if possible.

You agreed. There was no risk, no risk at all, and the entire world to gain. Renais was fighting a losing war, and even without your aid, Grado would win. The crown prince would die either way, and this way, you would be able see the face of your beloved once more.

And so you left.

Those thirty days spent without her stretched longer than the two months spent with her unresponsive body. Ephraim failed, and returned to Renais upon hearing his father's death. You were so close, _so close_, to obtaining the girl's bracelet. But the paladin was suspicious and your position was lost.

You returned to your room, and _he_ was there. You asked him how she was.

She was alive, he said, and well. But, he added, before he could leave the two of you to be together in peace, he wanted your word that you would stay in Castle Renais. You nodded, barely listening. Just let me see her, you pleaded. I'll do anything.

At her bedside, holding her stiff, cold, hands, you marveled at her frailty. She was like a dried flower – beautiful, but brittle to the touch. She opened her eyes, and your heart leapt.

"Darling…"

She was still recovering, then, and had not yet regained use of her legs. You remained at her bedside like the faithful husband you were, no, would always be.

You had all your meals brought to you by the one servant you trusted with your life, Janx. You fed her when she was too weak to move. Most of the time, you sat by her bedside and talked with her. She would smile at each tale you told, and softly murmur, "I love you." Everything was perfect, then. The world did not exist outside of your room, and nothing could destroy your happiness. At least, that was what you thought.

Nothing except death.

He came back three months later, on her birthday. You had prepared a wonderful present for her, one she was sure to like. The two of you had been so _happy_, before he interrupted.

You told him to leave. This was your home, one that would not, _could not_, be disturbed by anyone on the outside. You had kept your promise, your side of the bargain, and his services were no longer needed. He replied, claiming that he wanted nothing from you, and was only here to offer a piece of advice.

Ephraim was on his way, coming to steal the happiness between you and your beloved. His anger at your betrayal had consumed him, and he was here to kill you. She would die with you, if you did not leave and fight.

He had given his warning and departed, leaving the decision to you. It was clear what you had to do. You apologized to her for leaving and told her there was something you must do. You would give her the present afterwards, once the threat had been eliminated. She looked so sad, so utterly heartbroken, so you hurried to assure her that you would be back soon, and that once you returned, you would never leave.

"Darling…" she called to you as you left.

"Yes, my dear?" you asked.

She smiled sadly, as though she didn't think you were coming back. "I love you."

You sat on the throne, waiting for Ephraim to come. Instead, it was the girl who faced you, rapier in hand. You found yourself admiring her bravery. She hesitantly called your name, a mix of emotions on her face. You saw confusion and rage in her eyes as she questioned your motives for your treachery. Out of all of them, you explained to her, you thought that she would be the one to understand you. Giving up everything for the one that you love…was that really so bad a sin?

She shook her head, blue hair flying through the air, and said no more words. The rapier came straight at you, and you were too slow to dodge.

You thought of the one you loved as you died. They would kill her just to spite you, you realized. At least, then, you would be reunited in death.

Her name was the last word that passed through your lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah...I love Sacred Stones. I really wish I had time to play some more FE games...Orson is creepy and kind of weird. But that's okay :P My first try at writing entirely in second person…man, I _really_ wish there was some way to convey plural second person. Grah. Feedback is both loved and appreciated.


End file.
